


It's All According to Plan

by HPFangirl71



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Manipulations, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Roy is allowed to watch the Elric brothers because its all a part of Al's master plan... Story contains slash and incestuous sex so Please Do Not Flame!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All According to Plan

**It’s All According To Plan by HPFangirl71**

Roy loves watching them… 

He loves watching their bodies intertwined like this. He loves seeing the contrast of Ed’s tanned muscular skin against the more wintry pallor of his brother Al. The golden hues of both sets of long tresses makes them look like angels. The things they do together are anything but angelic… and yet they let him sit here and watch.

Roy watches as they dance their erotic tangle of movements upon the cotton sheets of their double bed, a bed they often share. The tender way their mouths work together and the soft caressing of their fingertips makes for a very private moment. This torrid act is altogether too intimate and yet still he watches, because he knows they want him to watch. Roy Mustang knows just how lucky he is to share this time with the Elric boys. He knows that when they let him watch, its because they trust him… they want him… perhaps in the most perverse of ways, they may even need him.

Ed utters a breathless moan as he’s pinned beneath his brother’s body. It’s a body he’d once thought he’d never get to see again… a body that now brings him the most illicit of pleasure. He looks away from Al’s golden gaze for just a moment, searching out the dark abyss of Roy’s eyes. The man’s gaze is still trained upon the two of them and it excites Ed in its forbidden nature. He likes it when Roy is there to watch… to see Al stake his claim over him like this. It’s the only time he can truly lose all control in front of his commander. The only time he doesn’t feel the need to one up the man. 

Thoughts of their visitor are wiped from his mind as Al’s mouth works its way down his body and surrounds the bulge of his cock for a few amazing moments. He can feel the tip of his brother’s tongue nudging at his ball sack and a hand firmly stroking his member and he groans. Nothing could feel as good as this… The way Al is so attentive to his needs, more so than any other lover Ed has ever had. He lets out an expletive yelp as Al’s mouth once again attacks his prick. He pushes up into that wild heat and is rewarded with the orgasm of his life.

Roy watches as Al sucks Ed off… He sees the expression of pure bliss and contentment that come over the young man and it excites him as well. He can feel the growing ache within his trousers and he pulls at the dark blue uniform in an effort to adjust himself. His eyes never waver from the scene before him. Al now has several fingers lodged within Ed’s tight hole and the man is kissing his brother like he’s his lifeline. He wants so badly to join them on the bed… to touch all that beautiful exposed flesh, but he’s not allowed. That was the one rule that Alphonse Elric gave to him when he invited him here; he’s not allowed to touch the brothers. Al is very possessive of Ed , Roy has the feeling that there would be much hell to pay if he ever crossed that delicate line.

He’s thought about it though…

He’s wondered what it would be like to bend Ed over his desk. To see the lovely man bow to his whim in such a perverse manner. He’s also fantasized about being sandwiched between the two of them. Its quite thrilling to think about; having his cock buried inside Ed while his younger brother reams him hard from behind. He gets aroused just thinking about it. 

Al knows about the fantasies that Mustang has about himself and his brother. He knows of the elder man’s desire to be a part of their perverse circle. He knows its all true because he planned it this way. He allows Roy to watch as a means to ignite the man’s desire. Soon, he’ll be so eager for their attention that he’ll do just about anything to get it. That will put Al in charge, just as he’s in charge of his older brother. 

Al pushes his cock inside his lover’s tight heat and lets out a growl of need. His lips connect with Ed’s and their tongues collide. He sinks himself further into his brother and grasps hard at the man’s hips. He moves with deft expertise, in and out of Ed’s body with a precise rhythm that never falters. As the minutes pass, Al can sense Roy nearby, hand wrapped around his own cock as he pulls himself off to the sight of Al’s movements. He can feel that Ed’s cock is again hard and needy but he chooses to ignore it as his own orgasm rushes forward. Al feels the adrenaline surge through his body and he cries out both Ed and Roy’s names. He collapses in a heap upon his brother and hears the sound of Roy’s own moans of completion.

Al’s breathing is shallow as he lays within Ed’s embrace. He looks over at Mustang, sitting in a nearby chair. Roy’s hair is all a muss, while his cock now lies limp and exposed at his groin. Unbeknownst to the lovely commander, but this is exactly the way Alphonse wants it. He wants Roy to become enamored with the idea of being with the two of them. He wants Ed to want Roy to join them someday. Al lets out a chuckle as he slides away from his brother’s body. He reaches over with a lazy ease to grasp at Ed’s cock but then he gets an idea…

“Roy, would you like to come help Ed out?” he asks the dark haired soldier.

Roy seems startled at first but then he seems almost honored at the invitation and Al knows that this too is all a part of the plan. He watches as Roy stands up to cross the small expanse of the room but he stops him with his next words.

“No, I want to see you crawl over here” he demands in the sweetest of whispers.

Roy of course bends to his will and he watches as the powerful man crawls upon his hands and knees to the edge of the bed. He can feel how much this turns his brother on by the fact that Ed is much harder now and he’s let out a low moan watching Roy’s submissive approach. Al allows Mustang to take Edward’s cock from his grasp and he watches the two men, watches every stroke of Ed’s prick as the commander brings him to another completion. He watches and knows… he knows that soon Roy will be as much under his control as Edward, his own brother now is…


End file.
